The Night Belongs to Me
by Gameralex
Summary: The all maker has chosen his warrior but before he can be the hero of equestria, he must first help guide the night.


It was a cold winters night as young boy was making his way through a harsh wind. A robe, rucksack and cowl were his only means of maintaining warmth.

He pushed forward through the wind but it was getting harder to walk and his strength was being lost to the cold. The child looked forward to his destination, Canterlot castle, it still was so far away...

His vision began to fade as he began to lose consciousness. As he kneeled to the ground he use the last of his energy to cast an emergency spell which created a beacon of light to burst by his body.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was watching the storm from a window. She had ordered the pegisai to create the storm to compensate for the light snowfall in previous weeks. As The Princess looked on she noticed a small light just outside the Canterlot border. Realizing it was a distress beacon she called to a guard who responded quickly "Yes your highness?" The guard said as he bowed "I need you to come with me to investigate a distress beacon" the guard saluted "Yes princess". They soon took off from Celestias balcony towards the source of the light.

The young boy awoke with a start, unsure of his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You are in my bed chamber"

The boy turned to see princess Celestia herself sitting on her bed watching him.

She had tan skin and long multi colored hair that seemed to flow even though she remained still. Her night gown was a delicate snow white that seemed almost to elegant for sleep.

Her wings were powerful in appearance just like her magic arm which looked to be composed of Mali Garnet.

"Princess!" The boy bowed "It is an honor to meet you."

The princess smiled "Rise, I have some questions for you."

The boy arose and stood strong ready to answer.

"First of all" Celestia began"What is your name?"

"Arch Angel, mam" Arch answered quickly as a soldier would.

"Good, now what were you doing in that storm?"

"I'm came seeking aid."

'What would be so important that he go through this storm' Celestia thought.

"What is it that you need?"

"I am seeking refuge. My family... My family has been killed and my home destroyed"

Celestia's heart sank as she saw the boys strong composition began to falter and tears broke from his eyes.

"Do you know who has done this?"

"No Mam, the culprits were gone by the time I returned home."

Celestia stood and walked over to her desk to open a map across it. She then motioned for Arch to come over to the desk. "Show me on the map, where your home was."

Arch moved closer.

"It's right here your highness" he said while pointing to an area outside Canterlot boarders

Celestia called guards in and told them to investigate the location marked on the map once the storm was ended.

She the turned to Arch "The investigation shall be underway soon. You will stay here for the night."

"Thank you your highness."Arch said "But if I am to stay here for even a night, there is something you should know or rather see."

Celestia gave a puzzled look as the child began to remove his robe, underneath he was wearing common apparel for a farmer, a gray tunic and brown pants. Celestia was still confused as to what the boy was talking about until he turned around.

On his back was a pair of white feathered wings.

"But if you have wings how did...?"

Arch then rolled the sleeves from his left arm revealing his magic arm, it looked like it was composed of a shell of lapis lazuli that split down the middle to reveal a core of shpene the lapis resembled dragon scales pattern.

"You...your an Alicorn?!" Celestia was shocked. She hadn't seen a male Alicorn in a long time.

"Yes princess."

His cutie mark (located on his shoulder) was of two wings, one was dark black with sharp looking feathers while the other was white with softer looking feathers. Both wings were bound by chains to a single edged sword that was surrounded by a circle consisting of music notes.

"Where are you from?" Celestia demanded. Arch was startled by her sudden change in tone. "I..I .. I don't know." He stuttered

"You said you had a "Family" who and what were they."

Arch grew fearful that he may have made a mistake showing her what he was. "They were an earthen man and a pegisai woman. They had three children the youngest son was earthen while the eldest was a pegisai the third was the middle child, she was earthen as well."

Celestias gaze had not broken from the young Alicorn "Do you swear this to be the truth?"

"Y..yes your highness."

Then how did a pegisai and an earthen man end up giving birth to an Alicorn?"

"You have not heard the hole truth." Arch explained "They were not my true family."

Yet another trial chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should write more.

Also check out my other fics for a better version Iof the arch angel.


End file.
